narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tayuya
}} | english = }} was the kunoichi of Orochimaru's Sound Four. Personality Tayuya was foul-mouthed towards most people, especially Jirobo, calling him "fatty", as he criticised her over it. She didn't think much of Shikamaru Nara as a leader, but as a weak, useless rat, who ran away when she used her Doki to attack him. Of the Sound Four, Tayuya was the only member to show a sense of morality, as she berated Shikamaru for sacrificing his teammates to bring back one person who voluntarily left. Part I Invasion of Konoha arc Tayuya made her first appearance with the rest of the Sound Four, erecting a barrier to keep others from interfering in Orochimaru's fight with the Third Hokage. She later escorted Orochimaru when he fled. Sasuke Retrieval arc The Sound Four escorted Sasuke Uchiha when he decided to join sides with Orochimaru. When Team Shikamaru caught up with the Sound Four, they managed to take the barrel Sasuke was being carried in from her. While trying to take it back, she was confronted by Kimimaro, who threatened to kill her if she didn't deal with some of the Konoha ninja. She fought Shikamaru, but was repeatedly outmatched by his superior intellect. When she started relying on brute strength, she was almost able to kill him, but Temari arrived, and killed her first. Abilities Tayuya was the only one of the members of the Sound Four that actually used sound as a weapon; her main weapon was a flute, and with it she could control her Doki. Tayuya was very intelligent, and could think of excellent strategies, though not quite on par with Shikamaru. According to Shikamaru, she would probably also "be very good in shogi". She could also perform genjutsu, which she called Demonic Flute: Dream Sound Chain. Her preference for sound-based, long-range combat with her flute made her vulnerable to close-range combat, as the flute was her only weapon. When in Level 2 Cursed Seal form, her hair grew longer, her skin turned dark brown, and she grew several horns on her head. She also gained immense strength, which allowed her to overcome even Shikamaru's various shadow jutsu. She claimed to be the second strongest member of the Sound Four, inferior only to Sakon. Other Media Tayuya is a playable character in three of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja, as well as Naruto: The Broken Bond and Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen 4. She also appears as an assist character in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm. Tayuya is the only one of the Sound Four to appear in various Naruto Shippūden ending skits. Quotes * "I'll play you the melody of death!" * "You said this was your last hand, right? I'm afraid it's reverse checkmate, you damn rat!" * "What a sweet, but completely useless, gesture!" * "Knowing what I am doing isn't the same as knowing how to stop me!" * "No-one has survived the sound of my flute." * "He's an amazing piece of trash." Trivia * The flute melody Tayuya used to control the Doki was in later episodes, used as background music in the Naruto anime. * Tayuya is the only one of the Sound Four to make a comedic angry face (when she was tricked into letting Naruto past her). * Tayuya bears a sriking resemblence to both Amaru and Sasame. All three have long red/orange hair, wear a hat, and have a single lock of hair coming down between their eyes. References Category:Villains